miedo de perderte
by Ozzu-baskerville104
Summary: Que ocurre cuando una cadena deja gravemente herida a alice .Cuales son los pensamientos de oz al ver a su cadena en ese estado? ENTRA Y DESCUBRELO! Mal summary(?)


**holiii owo**

 **gusto en conocerlos a todos :3**

 **este es mi primer fanfic a si que sean amables plis n.n**

 **acepto todo tipo de sugerencia,regaños y muchos dulces (?)**

 **jojojo bueno ya basta de charlas aqui un fanfic de mi pareja favorita de pandora hearts ozxalice 7u7 espero que les guste a si que sin mas qui esta 0o0**

 **Miedo de perderte**

 **"** Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así **"** pensó preocupado el joven de ojos esmeraldas antes de entrar a la habitación de cierta chica de ojos violetas después de echarle un vistazo se preocupó más de lo ya estaba puesto que la chica presentaba bastantes heridas las cuales se encontraban vendadas aunque aún se podía ver cierto color carmín entre ellas y por lo que se podía observar se encontraba dormida estaba algo cansada y parecía que no tuviera intenciones de despertar pronto.

El tan solo recordar lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana lograba que se mareara un poco después de todo nunca pensó ver a su querida Alice en esas condiciones le dolía de sobremanera el solo ver que su sol se encontraba herido y que se alejaba poco a poco de su lado sin poder hacer nada para cambiarlo

Si tan solo no hubieran asistido a esa misión ella estaría bien no se encontraría en su habitación con ese estado tan deplorable ella estaría comiendo felizmente a su lado sonriéndole sin preocupaciones y es que el tan solo tenerla a su lado le reconfortaba de sobremanera pero ya no se puede hacer nada para cambiar el pasado.

 **Flashback**

 **"** _Ese día break les había encargado una misión la cual según les informaron que era muy importante ya que la cadena a la que se iban a enfrentar ese día era bastante poderosa_

 _Después de la advertencia del peliblanco decidimos encaminarnos a cumplir nuestra misión fue bastante difícil el encontrarla puesto que esta se escondía en los lugares menos insospechables._

 _Luego de un rato logramos localizarla y luego comenzó todo_

 _-jajajajaja a sí que eres tú la cadena por la cual el payaso nos advirtió tanto esto va a ser pan comido-dijo la chica de pelo marrón_

 _-no deberías subestimarla estúpida coneja aunque break sea molesto él siempre tiene la razón-comento gil_

 _\- cállate cabeza de algas, mejor libera mi poder para así poder acabar con esto rapido-respondio Alice_

 _-tsk esta bien- respondió el pelinegro_

 _Después de ese último comentario sentí la mano de gil tocar mi cabeza liberando el sello del como en mi cuerpo un gran poder era liberado_

 _Dirigí mi mirada a Alice la cual ya se había transformado se dirigí a el lugar donde estaba la cadena para atacarla observe todo desde el primer golpe que dio la chica la cadena ni se movía esto me asusto._

 _Nunca había visto una cadena como esa parecía muerta luego mire con asombro como movía su brazo en un movimiento rápido y lanzaba a b-rabbit por los aires._

 _-Alice!-grite preocupado por lo que le había ocurrido_

 _Observe como ella lograba pararse después del impacto sé que había sufrido pero esa cadena ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Alice de tomar un respiro por que la empezó a atacar de nuevo pero esta vez con mayor rapidez logrando unas heridas en la chica la cual trato de defenderse pero después de un tiempo su transformación desapareció. Nos dirigimos preocupados a el lugar donde estaba Alice tenía muchas heridas y sangraba mucho gil al ver el estado de Alice decidió sacar su pistola. Cuando estaba a punto de disparar vimos como la cadena cayó al piso muerta._

 _Mire a gil diciéndole con la mirada que había ocurrido y al verlo a los ojos me di cuenta que él tampoco sabía que había ocurrido minutos como la sombra de una persona se acercaba a nosotros me di cuenta que llevaba una espada en la mano. Descubrimos de quien se trataba cuando el misterioso hombre nos hablo_

 _-ohh vaya vaya esto resulto ser más difícil de lo que espere- comento break el peliblanco_

 _-B-break?- comente sorprendido al principio pero luego recordé que break aparece en el momento menos esperado_

 _-bueno lo primero es lo primero tenemos que llevarnos a alice~kun de inmediato a la mansión para que le curen sea heridas-dijo el ojo rojo observando a Alice la cual estaba inconsciente_

 _-si-respondimos al unísono me preocupaba mucho el estado de Alice por lo cual mientras más rápido volviéramos mejor_

 _Después de esto nos dirigimos a la mansión de los rainsworth donde vendaron las heridas de Alice y así fue como sucedió todo y la razón por la cual me encuentro aquí esperando a que despierte mi querida Alice_ **"**

 **Fin del flashback**

Suspire mientras volví a fijar mi mirada en la joven que se encontraba como ella se movió pensé que pronto despertaría pero nada sucedió aparte mi mirada de ella ahora observando el atardecer por la ventaba no se con exactitud cuánto tiempo me quede allí observando el paisaje.

Hasta que una dulce voz me saco de todos mis pensamientos

-¿oz?-me dijo sonaba un poco adolorida

Entre abrió sus hermosos ojos los cuales nunca dejaban de sorprenderme solo para mirarme

 **jojojo bueno hasta aqui dejo**

 **que les parecio? bueno tomates vengan a mi XD si se preguntan si hay otro capitulo la respuesta es si nwn**

 **prometo actualizar pronto jajajjjaaj yo si cumplo a si que no lo dejare a medias listo 7u7**

 **los quiero muchisismo**

 **gracias por leer**

 **nos vemos en otra x3**


End file.
